The Trio Presents/Show
Here, interviews, episodes etc. of The Trio Presents are listed. (This is, of course, only a partial list) 14th November 2012 *''The central table comes into view. The hosts Ivars Zydonis, Jurgis Kaplinksi and Vytautas Kalnietis sit at the table, and there are several empty chairs. GP member Iliko Volas stands in the background.'' *'Ivars Zydonis:' Hello and welcome to The Trio Presents! I am Ivars Zydonis, and here are my fellow hosts Vytautas Kalnietis... *'Vytautas Kalnietis:' Greetings! *'Ivars Zydonis:' ...and Jurgis Kaplinski! *'Jurgis Kaplinski:' Hello everyone! *''Some applause.'' *'Ivars Zydonis:' Now, in the studio today, as usual, we have several GP and Freedom Press members. *''Camera pans around the room. There are about a dozen people in the audience, and several crew-members can be seen as well. There is an open doorway to the right of the central table.'' *'Martin H. Sheraldin' (GP member; in audience):' Hello! *'Victor Veldhoven (GP member; in audience):' Hello there! *''Camera returns to the central table. *'''Ivars Zydonis: As you can see, our room is basically full. *'Vytautas Kalnietis:' Which could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on which way you look at it. *'Ivars Zydonis' (laughs a bit):' Indeed, indeed. *''Freedom Press member Mike Lowaski comes into view, holding a piece of paper. He talks a bit with Ivars, softly, and hands over the paper. *'''Ivars Zydonis (reading the paper):' Ah. From one of our sources, we have news that Occupy Lovia is planning to revive its protests. More information we currently cannot release. *'Mike Lowaski (standing in front of Iliko Volas):' Yep. There'll be some more information on my blog! *''There is some rumbling and talking out of view. Mike Lowaski spins around to look at the door, and the hosts also turn that way. Mike hurriedly walks out of view, leaving Ivars with the piece of paper, which he puts down. *'''Ivars Zydonis: Ah, our guest has arrived! *''Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari comes into view from the direction of the door.'' *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Hello it's a pleasure to be here. Thank you for having me Mr. Zydonis. *''Some applause, also during the following quote/line.'' *'Ivars Zydonis:' Ah, indeed, welcome, welcome, Mr. Al-Asmari. Thank you for coming here! (motions to one of the empty chairs) Sit down, if you want, and I'm guessing you do. *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Ah thank you. (Takes a seat) *'Ivars Zydonis:' (to the audience) In case you do not know, this is Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari, one of the Green Party's newest members. (to Rakham) So, Mr. Al-Asmari, have you settled in well here in the Green Party? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Why yes, I'm am very pleased with my new responsiblities, and I am very happy with the wonderful people I am working with. *'Ivars Zydonis:' That's very good. Of course, that includes us three as well. So, I see you will run for the position of Prime Minister, a very prestigious title? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Yes yes. I do intend to earn the position. I've been a very happy citizen of Lovia for the past 20 years, and I wish to do something greater than run a company out of Newhaven, though that too is a great honor I have worked hard for in this nation that has accepted me as a fellow brother and son of the land. *'Ivars Zydonis:' Of course, you won't be the only Green Party member who'll be running for PM. Our leader Nicholas Sheraldin is also doing so, and possibly George Underhill from Clymene as well. But, there is a large amount of candidates from other parties as well. Do you think you stand a chance, since you're quite new to politics? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Well I am quite positive the people of Lovia will choose the man or woman they believe to be the best equipped to lead their nation. I have no problems with Nicholas, and very much view him as a close friend. He introduced me to the Green Party, welcomed me into the fold, and showed me all that he believed the GP could offer Lovia if given the chance. And while I have confidence in my leadership abilities, I will gladly step aside if I must, and will support the one chosen to lead this nation into the future. *'Ivars Zydonis:' How about other parties? Have you dealt with them much? There will be some powerful contenders, so with highly different political views to your own. *'Vytautas Kalnietis' (before Rakham can answer Ivars):' Some of the strongest contenders to the PM "title" include Oos Wes Ilava of the CCPL, Marcus Villanova of the LP, Lukas Hoffman of the CNP and William Krosby of the SLP. Come the federal elections in December, do you hope to be in that list? *'Ivars Zydonis: Alongside Nicholas, of course. *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Ah well, weird things can happen, sometimes the underdog may prove to be stronger than he looks. I have since not gone into politics, but with the urging of my wife some years ago, I made the decision to look into the world of the heavyweights, and see what I could learn about Lovian politics. While I have no expectations for this year's elections to turn out well for me, I will be able to learn much valuable experience from those elections, and use it push foward in my next run. If not, I will gladly turn over the mantle as a runner for PM to Nicholas, and see to it that he is elected if possible. *'Ivars Zydonis:' That's very reasonable, Mr. Al-Asmari. As a person with international politics experience, what do you think of politics here in Lovia? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' I think that the politics here are very balanced, and that things appear well oiled, and that the parties represent the actual beliefs of the people. I may not agree with some of the ideals of the parties here, but so long as they serve the people as I've seen, then I have no worries. The monarchy in my opinion should be abolished. However, those are my views alone, not those of the party as you well know. *'Ivars Zydonis:' What are you planning to use in your campaign to attract voters for the federal elections? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Well, I see that many Lovians wish to establish a stronger military, and given the recent civil war, I feel that may be for the best. The rebels were quick in gaining support, and marching through most of Lovia while the military was stretched due to manpower constraints. Also, I see that many do support my views about weakening the monarchy given that the King still has many powers, and could be a possible threat to democracy in Lovia, though that is something that may not be too great of a threat to political stability in Lovia. Thus far, I still have much to consider, and I am still working with my constituents on the matter. *'Ivars Zydonis:' Ah. You do realise, of course, that Lovia's constitution currently prohibits the creation of an official army? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' Why yes, but I have faith that it can be amended to meet the demands of a changing society. As with the constitution in my home country, the United States, as time passed, the consitutition was amended to meet the changing needs of the country. With African-Americans and abolishinists demanded an end to slavery, and a war taking the lives of 600,000 men and women was fought, the 13th Amendment was signed into the constitution. The same was done for women demanding voting rights, and then again to lowering the voting age to 18. I feel the same can be done in Lovia, but only under the direction of a strong and fearless leader. I see myself as that man. Though I do hope the other canidates are as fearless as they need to be to confront the King and demand change. *'Ivars Zydonis' (after reading the piece of paper a bit):' So, Mr. Al-Asmari, is there anything else you'd like to talk to us about or tell the viewers? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari: Why yes. I would like my fellow Muslim brothers and sisters of know of the completion of the Grand Mosque of Newhaven, and that they are welcome to join the growing Islamic community here to commemorate the completion. I am seeking to bring the Muslim people in Lovia together, and unite behind a strong leadership. We are a scattered minority, and as there is strength in numbers, I as well as many other supporters, are looking foward to bringing the wider Islamic populace here together. *'Ivars Zydonis:' That's very good, Mr. Al-Asmari. The Lovian Muslim community will surely be pleased. Anything else? *'Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari:' No sir. It was a pleasure for you to have me here today. *'Ivars Zydonis:' Ah. It was very good to have you here today, so thank you. *'Vytautas Kalnietis:' Interesting indeed. *''Applause as Rakham shakes hands with the hosts before leaving the room (the camera briefly follows him).'' *'Ivars Zydonis' (looking at the paper):' Ah. There'll be some interesting events held at the Free Society building in Mandarin Village this week! *''Mike Lowaski walks into view and stands beside the central table, taking the piece of paper from Ivars. *'''Mike Lowaski: Indeed! There'll be a Green Party meeting and a chess competition! Next episode, we hope to have some more details. *'Ivars Zydonis:' Very good! Anything else? *'Mike Lowaski:' Ehm... no, not right now. *'Ivars Zydonis:' Okay. We don't have any Blackburn University things today, so I guess that'll be it for this episode! *''Applause. Ivars Zydonis bends down to pick something up from underneath the central table while Vytautas Kalnietis and Jurgis Kaplinski wave at the camera. Mike Lowaski walks out of view again.'' Category:Green Party